


Sweet Blood

by sweethoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Castes, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hwanhee’s a cute fluff ball as usual, M/M, Somewhat royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/sweethoney
Summary: Hwanhee grimaced at the sight in front of him. Not that he wasn't used to seeing bloodstains in this mansion but neither the less it disgusted him. He couldn't complain of course, since the source was coming from his lovely vampire boyfriend WooseokOrHwanhee pays his vampire boyfriend Wooseok a visit.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hwanhee
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Blood

Hwanhee grimaced at the sight in front of him. Not that he wasn't used to seeing bloodstains in this mansion but neither the less it disgusted him. He couldn't complain of course, since the source was coming from his lovely vampire boyfriend Wooseok, that or the rest of Wooseok's clan.

"Sir! I wasn't expecting you to come today! I'm sorry, I would've cleared up the blood!" A young maid squeaked at the sight of him, her shaking hands instantly reaching for the towel that was tucked at the hem of her black skirt. 

Hwanhee scanned the young girl in front of him instinctively. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail while her eyes had a soft brown hue. Her skin was pale though not as deathly pale as Wooseok's. The dark black uniform Hwanhee recognized instantly as one of many, A uniform given to new maids in contrast to long-terms maids that were given white uniforms. 

Hwanhee gave her a small smile. Anyone willing to work for a vampire's family must be extremely desperate, with all the risks counted.  
Though as he had no room to judge the younger maid, as he was taking uncountable risks just for the stupid sake of love.

"I don't quite mind the blood, it reminds me of what I'm risking if Wooseok ever loses control " Hwanhee chuckles at his own statement though it seemed he had scarred the maid more than comfort her. He quickly apologized excusing the joke even if the maid doesn't seem to believe that he's one hundred percent joking.

He brushed passed the girl quickly, not wanting to make her regret her decisions though he was sure he already somewhat did. He shrugged off the guilt before heading off into the dark corridor he was so familiar with, he could practically walk through them blindfolded. Well, technically he already did that once but he was then with Wooseok's guidance. Red ran up his cheeks as he remembered Wooseok's chest pressing against his back, the memory appearing to him vividly.

He closed his eyes trying to get rid of the blush, or just enough that Wooseok won't notice. As a few minutes passed slowly but surely he can feel his pulse starting to go down to a normal rate. 

He just prayed he didn't alert Wooseok, the older liked to worry over small things like a heart rate too high or a tiny scratch on his hand and Hwanhee didn't have the heart to tell him that it was just because he was clumsy.

Hwanhee scanned the dim-lit corridor before wandering down his normal path to Wooseok's room. The lack of lights didn't stop him from finding the correct passageway in a matter of seconds, he knew this house like the back of his hand.

A small grin crept up his face as he arrived in front of the familiar door, barging in as he usually does. Hwanhee couldn't be happier to see Wooseok smiling right back at him.

The older boy was wearing a plain black t-shirt with two buttons undone showing off his silver heart-shaped necklace that complimented his defined collarbones, his ripped black jeans making Hwanhee's heart skip a beat.

"And to think the son of a noble would have at least learned how to knock" Wooseok teased him though no threat shown in his tone at all. 

"and to think a vampire would have learned how to lock his door," Hwanhee says while hopping over to Wooseok, proceeding to lay over the other's dark red king-sized bed unbothered.

"Touché Hwan," Wooseok says walking up to sit on the bed next to Hwanhee with a grin.

"Your new maid, I think I might've scared her." Hwanhee pouts, moving his head to lay on the older's lap.  
Wooseok just laughed in reply while brushing a loose strand of hair from the younger's eyes, his icy cold touch sending shivers down Hwanhee's spine.

"How's your family?" 

Hwanhee groaned at Wooseok's sudden question.

"Same thing as always, all about climbing castes whatever. If I weren't dating you they've sold me off to some higher-ranked family for sure." The younger says, nuzzling his face into Wooseok's stomach. 

Wooseok knew of course. How Hwanhee's family was scared of him and his clan, how controlling they were of the younger. He still remembers how desperate Hwanhee was to get away from them, so much as running to a feared vampire clan begging to be turned. Wooseok remembers the tears running down the younger's face as his cheeks rested against Wooseok's cold unbeating heart. He couldn't bear to turn something so alive into what he was. Instead, he offered Hwanhee a place inside his house which turned to a place inside his cold stoic heart.

"well, I'm glad they're absolutely terrified of me," he replies to Hwanhee's whining. The younger lets out a small snicker 

Hwanhee adjusts himself up to face Wooseok, cupping the older's face in his hands much to Wooseok's surprise.

He scanned his features and fangs for any sign of blood that would've left the stain in the corridor earlier. Though Wooseok's beautiful features continued to distract Hwanhee from his tasks, he exclaims as he finds a hint of red left on the older's bottom lip.

"You already fed?" Hwanhee asks, his tone neutral though he knew Wooseok could see right through him.

"You're jealous?" The older asks back teasingly making Hwanhee's cheeks grow bright red.

He tried to ignore the fact that he could see Wooseok gulp down his saliva when he blushed.

"Maybe. If they were pretty and young" Hwanhee says, bitting at his lower lip nervously as his hands still cupped Wooseok's face. He knew he was edging the older, though he wanted to see how this would go down.

"Hmm, Is my baby jealous that I brought someone back to feed?" Wooseok says, pulling Hwanhee up to cradle his lap as his hand crawls up the youngers back.

Hwanhee shivered at the cold touch tracing up and down his spine. 

Wooseok smiles softly as he adds on, shaking his head "No, it was just Dongyeol's victim struggling. I didn't go out to hunt today." 

Hwanhee exhales softly, relieved that he still was the only 'prey' allowed in this house. "I was worried you know? That you would get bored of me. I'm human after all and... people like you can go through a lot."

Wooseok gives him a reassuring smile as he laces his fingers through the younger's, "You're the only human that can make my dead heart beat and that's for sure." He says.

"What would I do without you?" Hwanhee says with a small giggle as he tightens the older in a bone-crushing hug making Wooseok fall back from their two weights combined. Not literally as even if Hwanhee had the power to crush his bones he could've easily healed them.

"you'd probably be married off to a rich royal in London." He answers while nipping softly at Hwanhee's neck. He was always sure not to make scars on the younger though he didn't want to feed from Hwanhee at all but the younger insisted. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy hearing the soft mews and whimpers coming from Hwanhee as he does.

"Mhm." Hwanhee manages to say before Wooseok's sharp fangs sank into his neck making his whole body go limp. Wooseok was still holding his hand, softly squeezing his hand to reassure the younger he was safe.

Hwanhee lets out a soft whimper as Wooseok slowly pulls his fangs out, red tinting his teeth and lips.

"You taste sweet." Wooseok says as he licked his upper lip, Hwanhee would say it was seductive but anything Wooseok did seem seductive to him.

"Thanks, I had cake." He replies feeling tired and weightless. Though he knew it would wear off in an hour or two, he liked to feel fragile while snuggling into Wooseok's chest.

"I love you" Hwanhee whispers softly to Wooseok, receiving a content hum from the older. 

"I love you too." Wooseok replied fondly of his human lover.

Neither Hwanhee nor Wooseok sensed a small elevate in the older's pulse as his cheeks grew a soft hue of pink from adoration.


End file.
